Creeping Dawn
by Sonsasu the Gray Daiconi
Summary: Life is rough living in the downtown section of Steel City, it's worse when you're on your own. Struggling to survive, his life is complicated by a deadly Yautja who decides to mark him, both as prey...and a lover. Read FFN profile.


**-WARNING-**

**THIS IS A YAOI!!**

**SLASH**

**M/M**

**GUY with GUY**

**GAY**

**Ahem, nuff said**

**Little bit of cussing too**

**

* * *

**

**Creeping Dawn**

**By, Sonsasu**

**Episode One**

**"In the depths of the sky, you live eternally"**

**

* * *

**

What could he have said to make a difference…?

What could he have done differently…?

If he just could have made _him_ stay a little longer…

Should he have changed his mind and gone…?

Those questions…had haunted his wondering thoughts throughout the four years, ever since his lover had left. The same inquiries invariably repeating themselves, steadily growing, assuming the cruel ragged form of a whip, its wielder of guilt constantly posed to strike at any sighted vulnerability. For every time it found him, whether sitting in front of an audience, being interviewed about announcing a new book, or laying silently alone in bed, encased in darkness. That tireless instrument would tear into him, with sharp barbs born from regret, rending a weakening resolve to live, increasing his urge to forget. The memories clinging stubbornly, embedded too profoundly to erase.

Perhaps…it was the simplest things he yearned to let slip from his broken grasp…

Because he knew, he would never again see that harsh scowl, those glowering eyes of gold, flicked with a darker bronze dusting the irises. Never again, to play with those rubbery dreadlocks, listening to _his_ annoyed clicks, before being roughly tugged over the mountain of a shoulder, then onto _his_ muscular lap. Never again, to feel that strange ebon skin beneath his chilly fingertips, never to hear that deep rumbling purring resonate… Never again, to feel that powerful embrace, never again…to spend incredible hours together in bed, cuddling after spent passion, or holding one another merely for comfort. Never again, to cradle those long clawed fingers to his cheek in the aftermath, smiling…as if nothing would penetrate their momentary world of bliss.

What had he done…?

**

* * *

**

Wiping away fresh tears before they descended pale cheeks, he kept staring out the crystalline clear window. Long legs tucked tightly underneath him, one arm slung across a lean waist, slim fingers clutching his black t-shirt, grasping it as if to keep himself bound in reality. The other hand clasping a dagger made of naught but bone. He continuously stroked a thumb over its smooth hilt, tracing the delicate edges, deeply etched designs done by the otherworldly warrior. Gazing dully at the snow-white ivory, he felt an intense stab of sorrow dig at his already torn heart.

Why had he stayed here on earth?

**

* * *

**

Two more hours passed where he did nothing but watch the city, observing its bright lights from the high building's penthouse window. Listening to the distant horns blaring, wailing sirens of fire trucks, police, and the screeching tires of criminals trying to escape. On the other hand, perhaps it was cars trying to pass in the crowded lanes, whatever the sounds related to, he did not care… Eyes filled with desperation lifted to the midnight sky, silently yearning to catch a brief glimpse of _his_ ship, but only seeing the gray underbelly of a common airplane soar away.

What was the use of this hell spent obsession?

His beloved inhuman colossus would never return…right…?

**

* * *

**

Hours disintegrated without notice, it was only by the pinkish light tinting the night sky that with a startled realization, he discovered how long it had been. Yet, neither thirst nor hunger demanded his wane attention span. However, the desire to wash and brush his teeth did overcome the deep-rooted misery. Rising from the padded window alcove, he made his way to the bathroom in the dim light, ignoring the blinking answering machine on the table. Dismissing the multiple piles of fan letters, discarded about the sprawling room like scattered autumn leaves.

Passing the kitchen entrance, he did not dare glance beyond his narrow tunnel vision, especially since there was a hideous new life form growing in the sink. No, he went right into his room, not bothering to stoop down and pick up tossed aside clothing, only adding to it as he undressed. Dagger still in hand, he tugged his shirt and blue silk boxers off one handed, an impressive feat, letting them fall wherever. Walking naked in front of a soaring window overlooking the east side ocean, he paused, watching the crescent moon disappear in the lightening sky. He smiled faintly as a few early gulls glided over the great body of water, looking like nothing but white specks from so high up.

Eyes half shut, he continued with no hurry to the awaiting bathroom.

**

* * *

**

With his head resting upon the in ground Jacuzzi's jet-black marble lip, he stared into sightless oblivion, lips parted as if sleeping. Still cradling the now water-besotted dagger, fingers curled over it protectively, held beneath the heated liquid against an empty belly, the ghost of a sigh escaped him. There were only four things in this fading existence he found to be comforting. The first and most simple, his dagger, received as a parting gift from his lover. The second and more often used, his writing, an escape to shred away-undesired emotions threatening to overwhelm him, it was only by pure chance others enjoyed his tales. The third, and not _constantly_ indulged in, was a very warm bath, to soak in the spacious bathtub that could fit three champion sumos easily…or a seven-foot alien.

The forth…and dearest to him, were his memories, vivid images to recall, acute touching to relive, exquisite sounds to evoke languid sighs, endlessly playing in the flickering theater of his mind…

Rolling his head to the side, he relished in the cool stone pressing against his flushed cheek. How many times had he allowed sorrow to poison his life? Spreading its vile corruption like a wasting disease, tainting every second, making him writhe while it drained the luminous light shining within. If things just kept ebbing away, why not relent…yield to the wanton need of vanishing… The dagger was sharp enough to gut and cleave a fully-grown man in twine. He had personally played witness to the horrid act, so why not use it…put an end to this hellish anguish…

No!

Sitting upright as though someone mentioned the use of a needle, his sudden movement in the overfilled tub forced water to splash onto the white tiled floor. Eyes wide and free hand grasping the rounded edge, he struggled to repress a violet shudder.

Thoughts like that demanded avoidance…

Easing slender legs to press against his chest, he released the slippery rim and wrapped lithe trembling arms around his shins, digging pointed nails into his ankles. If he surrendered to death, embraced the coward's way out, what would…_Snarling Tusk_ think of him…should he return one day…? Only silence greeted his ears, the unspoken truth hovering in the steam-thickened room. Shaking his head, he lifted the dagger from the water, feeling exactly where it had dug into his skin, leaving an imprint on the surface. Where its magnificent creator…had left a brutal mark deeper inside, enclosed by his raw beating heart…

**

* * *

**

Leaning over the pristine sink of alabaster, the mirror's reflection revealed a glassy red-rimed gaze staring at the twin lines of a faint scar dissecting his chest. Brushing fingers tenderly over the groove like cuts, leading from left shoulder to right hip, he clicked his now clean tongue at the memory of how he had received them.

"Damn you...Snarling Tusk."

* * *

**-----To be continued-----**

**---Tune into Episode Two---**

"**Carried away by the moonlit shadow"**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Predator**

**© 2007-I own the name Snarling Tusk, plot and the main character**

**

* * *

**

**A.N**

**Please mention any misspelled words, incorrect sentences, or things that just do not read right**

**Yes, I know I never mentioned his name**

**However, I will in the next chapter**

**Hope you enjoyed reading this**

**Please read and review**

**Thank you**


End file.
